Meant To Be
by ProfilerChick100
Summary: Emily's back to the BAU! But also joining the team is the only woman Emily lost her heart to, but had to break to protect her from Doyle's men. Can broken trust and anger fix itself with time working close once again, or will dark pasts destroy their second and last chance. Are they meant to be together? Read and find out! EPxOC. R&R.
1. What Are You Doing Here?

**Meant To Be**

_Chapter One (01):__ What Are You Doing Here?!_

**Hey Everyone! I know it's been a long while but I was, and still am, very ill. I was hospitalized again for over a week, lost a great amount of weight (Big part of it was muscle loss) and I'm now wheelchair bound and have been before I was admitted in the hospital. I have great difficulty moving my left arm, but can move my right arm. The sad part of it is that I've been going through this very excruciating pain for well over a year now and I've only gotten worse and not better. I had to take the semester off from College and hope that writing for you guys will cheer me up, like it did when I was writing "**_**Who Knew, Huh?**_**". **

**Anyway this story is going to be a Femflash of Emily and a OC that I've created and hope you will like. This is also my first Femflash fiction, so please be kind on your reviews. I've missed you guys like crazy… so enough said and let's get started on the story! :D Remember to review every chapter and let me know how or if you're enjoying the story and if they're some thing that you'd like to see in future chapters as well as errors I might have written by accident.**

**Thank you and now on to the story...**

**PC100**

After a much needed two weeks vacation, the BAU team were slowly getting ready at their homes and soon drive to works. After the murder of Erin Strauss and the death of the Replicator, a lot of changes happened and the team were very tense after just making it out of the trap, thanks to Garcia. Then there was the promotion of SSA Alex Blake who went from field agent to Chief Blake. Everyone was happy for Alex's promotion. She wasn't leaving the team, but they also knew that this was the perfect job for their friend, who's excelled in her new position faster than the Director of the FBI had thought; this made everyone happy.

The team had a fairly easy summer. This meant that they didn't get a lot of out of town cases or receiving cases even. This didn't bother David Rossi a lot, since he's still grieving for the loss of Erin very hard. When he had received his two-week vacation, he had decided to spend time with Erin's children, which he had grown closer to since the funeral.

The long Labor Day weekend is now over, meaning it was Hotch's team first day back from their two-week vacation. Their leader had returned to New York with Jack and stayed with Beth to catch and finally finish their touring. Aaron had had a lot of fun with both his son and his girlfriend, that the tall handsome man knew, he was falling for. Has his professional side was appearing, after stepping out of the sixth floor elevator, Hotchner hoped that the rest of his of his subordinates had a great vacation before introducing them to the new team member.

Hotch was also happy to bring on another, very familiar, member to their little family. This agent would be joining the team possibly tomorrow if most of the important things in the agent's new home in DC were set. so that she'll get settled in, rest up and ready to be back at the BAU.

As he sat in his chair, the team leader grabbed a couple of case files that were already on his desk and immediately started to work and patiently waited for his team and the first new agent to arrive.

36 minutes later, the team leader looked out his window and saw that Reid had already arrived and was working; JJ had just walked through the door and soon hugged the young genius. Aaron smiled, before spotting the first newest team member entering the bullpen and asking JJ where his office was located. Putting his stoic face on the day was now officially starting. Then a light knock was heard.

"Come on in" he called out, as he closed the case file and started stand.

"Agent Hotchner?" the new agent received a nod from the tall man, "I'm SSA Jessie Grey" she told him as she offered her hand to him, which he took and then shook her hand.

"Sit down Agent… or Sergeant Grey. I just need you go over protocols with you before I introduce you to the rest of the team, which might be tomorrow"

"Sounds good to me boss" she smiled lightly, "I'd prefer if you kept the Sergeant name under wraps, if you don't mind of course"

"Consider it done, Agent Grey. Now let's get started shall we?" the team leader said as he gave her a rare, yet small, smirk before going over all of the protocols with her.

_**BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~**_

As she unlocked the door to her new DC apartment, the brunette was welcomed home by her feline friend. The cat meowed happily, before standing on its hind legs. She had decided to go visit someone, eat out; see a bit of DC at the same time.

"Oh you make me feel so welcomed" Grey said out loud, earning another hitch-pitched meow from the impatient fur ball, "Alright, alright! I'll feed you now. Take it down a notch would ya Sketch?"

Jessie quickly refilled both of Sketch's bowls with fresh Water and food, before making her way up the small flight of stairs and entered her bedroom. Sighing out of tiredness, the new agent was exhausted after the boring day of going over protocols with her new supervisor. Tomorrow she'll get to meet the rest of her teammates and that one returning lte addition.

Grey shook her head, putting the mystery new agent in the back of her mind and changed into her nightwear. Sleeping in only a black sports bra and boxers. As the brunette slipped in her bed, Sketch joined her and laid by her side, happily purring.

"Great timing as always, Sketch" Jessie muttered under her breath as she gently petted the happy feline. Grey fell asleep as as she laid her head onto her pillow.

_**BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM**_

Meanwhile at an airport, Hotch and Rossi were quietly waiting for whomever they were waiting for to hurry up. Another minute went by before Dave spotted her, a huge grin was plastered on his face, before hugging his friend.

"It's great to see you Emily" the older profiler whispered to the long-haired brunette.

"I've missed you too Dave. I'm just glad to be back here" Prentiss smiled back at the man who she always saw as her father.

"We can deal with welcome back's and hugs' later." Hotch answered in a stoic voice, "You're exhausted, you need your rest for your body from Morgan's' and Garcia's hugs" Aaron said with a wide smirk on his face, "Welcome back Emily"

"…It's great to be back Hotch" the brunette answered before taking a seat in the back of the vehicle. Hotch was the driver, and Rossi was sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Oh and Sergio's at my apartment with Jack, so whenever you've completely settled you can pick him up" Emily nodded happily to her friend and fearless leader that she trusted.

"Dave… I'm sorry about Strauss" Emily told her close friend, her voice filled with real remorse.

"I'm doing better bella, so don't worry about me…"

"As much" Prentiss joked.

"I heard that" the legendary profiler muttered to her, before both of them burst out in laughter.

"So who's this new agent that you and Chief Blake hired?"

"She's ex-Army Military, received an honorable discharged a couple of years back, but also did rescue missions with Interpol. Has a Masters in Criminal Psychology, a degree in Early Childhood Education and has worked with Katie Cole about a year and a half before Blake decided to transfer her to the team" Hotch answered plainly.

Prentiss' felt her stomach do a flip at the descriptions of the new agent. The background sounded a little too familiar to her. Emily wasn't too thrilled to now who this agent was, mainly because she had caused so much pain to her years ago; especially after the Doyle mission at Interpol.

"Um, what's her name?" the brunette asked the two older men. Her hesitance did not go unnoticed by either BAU men.

"Agent Jessie Grey" Aaron answered while looking in the rear view mirror and spotted the not-so-well hidden horror facial expression on her face, "Should I be worried about how you two will be working together from time to time?"

"Not at all Hotch, we've worked together in the past and had a little disagreement" she said, which was a complete bullshit lie.

Dave looked back to the woman he thought of has his own daughter and asked, "Is that all?"

"Yes" Emily answered quickly, while biting her lip. This was her dead giveaway that both men know so well.

"If you say so" was all the legendary profiler said, before looking out of his window.

The rest of the trip was in complete silence.

_**BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~**_

**_Flashback: about 12 years ago…_**

_Emily had just finished a work out and was ready to head back home and get ready for a new mission with Clyde and the others. As the brunette went to grab her jacket, someone had just kicked the locker closed. She looked to the idiot who had done that and saw that two of men from another team, who had stolen Tsia's ID, which explained how they had gotten inside the women's locker room._

"_Well, hello there Emily" Paul said with a huge shit eating grin plastered on his face. His friend Jeff chuckling behind the brunette agent holding his hunting knife._

"_Unless you both suddenly had a sex change, you better get your ass out of here befo—" Prentiss was cut off when Jeff placed the blade of the knife right over her jugular._

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... _No one but us three are going to know, because you'll keep your pretty, beautiful lips shut. Now… on the floor like the bitch you are!" Paul ordered before he punched her in the face._

_Thinking quickly Emily dropped to her knees, only to back kick Jeff in his groin. As the brave brunette went to knock Paul on his ass, she was pinned against the lockers. His hand tightly gripped her throat. Her vision was quickly going black, when she heard his disgusting voice_

"_You bitch! You'll be begging for me to stop"_

"_Think again" an unknown voice spoke out, distracting the still standing man. Before he knew it, his face hit the tile like floor and was out cold._

_As Prentiss caught her breath, the brunette spotted the unknown figure cuffing the men in a tricky position to make sure they couldn't pick the lock._

"_Are you okay Agent?" the person is a woman. Her voice was filled with worry and concern, "Agent?"_

"_Yeah… I'll be fine" she croaked out, "Thank you, but I had it under control"_

"_Stubborn one aren't you?" the short haired brunette joked before helping Emily sit on a nearby bench, "Sergeant Jessie Grey. I was looking for an Emily Prentiss. My orders are to meet up and get a better idea of a classified mission that I'm involved" She explained in a professional tone, "Have you seen her, by the way?"_

"_You're speaking to her" Emily answered as she was rubbing her now sore throat. She knew that she was going to have a huge hand like bruise tomorrow and had to cover it up._

"_Even under the circumstances, it's a pleasure to meet you Interpol Agent Prentiss" Grey said, with a kind smile._

_At that moment, Prentiss felt her face burning up. Before she could help their eyes locked and Emily knew right then that there was something about this Army Sgt. that had grabbed her attention. She just didn't realize how serious it would become._

**_End of Flashback: Present Day…_**

Emily was startled out of her sleep due to dream/flashback. She had to block anything and be professional with Agent Grey and hope for the best, which she very much doubted. Sergio was still curled in a ball purring away in his sleep.

_**BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~**_

As everyone took their seats in the conference room, Hotch stood in front of his subordinates with a quirky smile on his face. As soon as Chief Blake entered the room and quietly nodded towards him he started to speak.

"I'd like to welcome one of our newest member of the BAY, Agent Jessie Grey" He told everyone. Morgan was the first one out of his seat and offered his hand to the new agent.

"Derek Morgan, pleasure to meet you" he said with his 1000-watt smile.

"It's an honor to meet you Agent Morgan" Jessie returned the smile, before she was engulfed in a Garcia hug, "Oof!"

"I'm the Goddess of all-knowing and will be saving your butt time after time" Penelope said in her usual cheerful voice, making everyone chuckle and Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Pleasure… to meet… you" Jessie breathlessly said as Garcia backed away, sat in her chair and waved happily to Jessie who returned it, with a confused look on her face. Next was JJ.

"That was… interesting" The spikey, shorthaired brunette laughed out, as she turned her attention towards a taller blonde.

"That was Penelope Garcia, our TA, and you have seen nothing yet. She is who she says she is. I'm Jennifer Jareau, but my friends call me JJ"

"It's nice to meet you… is it okay if I call you JJ?"

"Of course" JJ answered and she shook Grey's hand and sat next to the Tech Goddess and immediately started planning a girl's night out.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid" the young agent said, and didn't offer his hand, which Jessie did not take offense to.

"Our resident Genius, who knows everything" Morgan teased the Boy Wonder.

"It's entirely impossible for one to have that much knowledge"

"He doesn't watch 'Jepardy' or Alex Trebbek does he?" Jessie joked, making everyone laugh, "Anyway it's an honor to meet you Dr. Reid and can't wait to work with all of you.

"Agent Grey, this is David Rossi and you're new field partner" Hotch explained.

"It's an honor to get the chance to learn from you Agent Roosi"

"I can tell that you're a quick learner and quick on your feet, so I'll know my butt is covered" he joked lightly, making Jessie chuckle and was now more at ease with everyone."

"Jessie" Alex called the new agent over, "Katie Cole wanted me to give you this as a good luck and good buy card and photo."

"Tell her and the rest of the team thank you and that I'll drop by as much as I cane"

"I will… welcome back"

"Alex…"You've done so much for… How can I ever repay you?"

"You already have by how hard you've worked with Katie and now let's show your true potential here"

"Thank you, Al—I mean Chief Blake" Alex pulled Jessie in a hug and whispered "Good luck my friend" broke the hug and left to go work in her new office.

"Hey, wait, wait a sec… one of the… we're getting a second agent. Who is he or she?" Morgan asked with a tone of curiosity.

"Let's just she isn't a new agent anymore, but after some talking—"

"Don't you mean begging Hotch" Prentiss said, making everyone head turns. Every agent had a huge smile on their face before getting up to hug and welcome back their old friend.

"I did not beg" Hitch answered back, feigning a fake look of shock. Now he knew he had to introduces Prentiss and Grey to one another and hope that they weren't going to show any form of hostility in front of the team or when they're on cases. Clearing his throat earned everyone's attention back to him, "Prentiss I'd like to meet the new member of our team, Agent Jessie Grey; Jessie Grey this is Emily Prentiss"

As both women slowly approached one another, Jessie offered her hand first and Emily slowly grabbed hold of her hand and shook quickly and places her hand back in her pockets. This earned a concern from Morgan that Prentiss ignore. What Emily hadn't notice was the hurt face that Jessie displayed.

'_So much for professionalism_' Grey thought in her head.

"Alright other than that we don't have any urgent case to look over, so go and finish your weekly workloads" the fierce leader ordered as he walked out of the conference, with Rossi right behind him.

"Did that look professional to you Aaron?" the goatee agent asked.

"Grey I can see her keeping whatever happened in their past outside of the workplace. Emily… I'm not so sure at the moment"

"Should we have a talk just with her or with both agent?"

"Right now let's just see how the week goes and if we have a case I'll talk privately with both of them"

"Sounds like a plan Aaron." With that both men entered their office and started to work so that they could go home as soon as possible.

_**BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~**_

The entire was pretty quiet, which is how The shorthaired agent liked to do any writing reports: in pure silence. Hotch had given her JJ's old Media Liaison office and was enjoying the peace.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Emily almost shouted, as she closed and locked the door.

"I was working with Katie Cole, and when Alex Blake heard of all the impressive work she offered to transfer me to the BAU and I said yes. That isn't a crime, last I've heard. But a knock would have been appreciated" Grey remarked, earning a death glare from the longer haired brunette.

"You can't be here!"

"Why the hell not?!" Jessie stood and walked to the front of her desk and sat on it with her arms crossed, "Or else what? Why are you freaked out that I'm here? _I_ should have the right to freak out, be beyond pissed off and threatened! You not only used me but you literally broke not just my trust but all of my pasts that you helped me get over… but you just ended up shattering them into dust! So your question should be coming out of my mouth! Was any of it real?" Jessie look right into Emily emotional bright brown eyes, "You said yes and when you came back from the mission…"

"… I know"

_**Flashback: Interpol outside the Main entrance, six years and 11 months ago, in a big Thunderstorm and rain pouring really hard…** _

"_You were nothing more then a good lay…" Emily said after slapping Jessie across the face, "Why would __**anyone**__ want to be with __**you**__?" she laughed out dryly._

"_Why… What the hell… you're not the Emily I know!" The soaked army Sergeant exclaimed in confusion and anger._

"_For a Sergeant, you're so fucking slow! Now I know why you're family was killed so easily, you're a failure!"_

"…_FUCK YOU!" Jessie screamed out in rage, only feeling anger and pure betrayal for the woman standing in front of her. She thought about taking a swing at her, but decided against it when she saw a protocol Interpol assigned vehicle pulling up, "I trusted you… I thought we were…"_

_Still speechless from what just transpire just moments ago. Grey turned her back to Prentiss and soon disappeared in the darkness of the thunderstorm; alone._

**_End of Flashback: Present Time, in Jessie's office…_**

"… As far as I'm concern, you're just a colleague that I have to remain professional with; nothing more. Now get the _fuck_ out of my office Agent Prentiss" Jessie said with a threatening tone in her cold and dark voice, a side that Emily only saw once and knew that she had better listen.

"Jessie I C—"

"It's Agent Grey to _you_ and I have nothing more to say or hear from you, unless we're on a case" With that Grey closed and locked the door.

Prentiss leaned her head on the door, fighting back the tears that we threatening to leave her eyes.

'_This isn't how things were suppose to be!_' the long haired brunette thought to herself

**_Flashback: Interpol, 7__th__ floor by the elevator, six years and 11 months ago, there's a big Thunderstorm outside and it's pouring really hard…_**

"_Emily!" Clyde Easter called out as he caught after his subordinate._

"_This is bullshit Clyde! There has to be a way that she can know, she planned the damn operation to arrest Ian and whoever was on the property that day!"_

"… _They're not my orders Emily, it's from above" the Englishman explained to her, in a whisper, "What happens if she's captured, tortured and killed because she was seen with you? The fact is that you two are too close; I do mean in intimate relationship way"_

"_How th—" Prentiss was cut off, by her superior._

"_It's had plain as daylight, my dear and that's why you need to break her heart and make sure that she isn't going to go look for you... I am sorry, you two make a good couple" he smiled softly._

_Just then the elevator door opened and both agents walked inside in pure silence._

**_[After Jessie walked away…]_**

"_You did the right thing, darling. She'll be safe from Doyle's men for good"_

"_Just… shut up, please" Emily told him, her voice cracking in pure sadness and regret to what she had just said and done. She felt like a monster for using Grey's past like that, even if it meant that she was safe from a mad man's henchmen's or not._

_Seconds after Tsia placed a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder, Emily broke down sobbing: her own heart breaking for what she had done to the only person she ever loved and cared for deeply._

**_End of flashback: Present time, outside of Jessie's office door…_**

"… I hate myself more than you do…" she whispered to herself, before pulling her professional mask back on and returned to work to her desk, unaware that her and Jessie's conversation had been watched from a couple of security cameras.

**So here's Chapter One. Should I continue or drop this story? (If so who do you think should have been the hear the entire argument other then Garcia? We'll say that she went o get her tea in the break room) Let me know, by pressing the review button. **

**PC100**


	2. The Darkness

**Meant To Be**

_Chapter Two (02): The Darkness  
_

Almost a month went by since the return of Prentiss and the arrival of Grey. Everything between the two agents was a little too professional, for everyone's taste; even Hotch found it disturbing, and that's saying something! They would sit as far from one another as possible. If Emily drove then Jessie would sit in the back, behind the front passengers seat.

Today was another day in the bullpen, Emily deep in her work when Hotch stepped out of his office and asked the brunette to come in his office. Thinking that it was about an overdue file, she was expecting a small, stern speech from her superior.

"Can you come on over to my office? … Alright thank you" the stoic leader said as he put his office phone back in the receiver.

"You wanted to see me Hotch?" Prentiss questioned, looking a bit confused.

"Yes, please take a seat Emily. Just waiting for someone else to arrive and then we can get on with this and get back to work" Hotch explained, his eyes gave nothing away, as usual.

"Sorry I'm a tad late Aaron" Rossi said as he walked in with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Alright, now can get this over with?" Emily asked out loud as she stood from her seat.

"Dave is here with me, Emily… Come in, Jessie" the team leader spoke, as he watched Prentiss flinch.

"What can I do for…" Grey spotted Emily, "for you sir?"

"Both of you take a seat, we need to talk about your professionalism" Dave said, as he saw both agents sit far apart. Emily sat on the couch while the new agent leaned against the closed door.

"You're both acting too professional" Hotch told both women.

"I thought that's protocol? Acting and behaving on a professional level?" Jessie asked, but her tone was a bit sarcastic.

"Shut it Costello" Rossi told his field partner, "Your professionalism is so strict and frigid that even the police departments we've helped were a bit freaked out… Hotch is freaked out!" This made the two brunettes look at their team leader, with a confused facial expression.

"He's… He's right. Which is why that starting from now on, you're both field partners, Morgan will be Rossi's new field partner"

"… Yes, sir" Emily answered in a ice cold voice, as she glared daggers at her boss.

"Understood. I'm taking my lunch break now" Jessie finally answered, before walking out of her superior's office and back to her office to get her gym bag.

"What the hell was that for Hotch?"

"You can't seem to work out your personal issue, and you haven't worked together, so maybe you'll both find a way to work in a more _human_ fashion by working together. This also includes sharing rooms at hotels Agent Prentiss"

Emily didn't answer back, but just walked out of Hotch's office to finish her file. Then she'd go beat a bag, with her name written on it, at the gym.

"I hope you know what you're doing Aaron" Dave warned his protégé.

"… I hope I know as well, Dave" Aaron sighed out in exhaustion.

_**BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~**_

_**Flashback: Almost a month ago, in Garcia's lair…**_

"_Baby girl?" Derek Morgan knocked on the slightly ajar door, before walking inside the "__bat cave__", "Guess she already went to get her tea"_

_Morgan sat in her chair and watched the screen that showed the inside of Jessie Grey's office and the outside. Second later Emily burst in the room and that's when he saw, but couldn't hear the argument between the two women._

_Derek's fist grip tightened the moment he saw his best friend strong statue crumble on the screen, while the stare Grey was giving sent shivers to his spine. He might not know what the argument was about, but he sure as hell didn't approve of how hurt and sad Emily looked at that moment._

_He vowed to himself that he was going to confront Jessie and make sure that no one gets away with hurting his family in any way._

"_Aah!" Derek jumped and turned around, only to see a scared and now slightly upset Garcia, "Are you trying to kill me!?"_

"_I'm sorry baby girl" Morgan said as he hugged her, "I was going to asked if you wanted to go get some real tea and coffee with me, but you were already making yours in the break room, huh?"_

"_Oh my poor hunk of molten chocolate! We'll get to sneak off and fool around during our lunch break" the blonde techy openly flirted and winked at him, making him laughed out loud._

"_It's a date, Baby girl" but in the back of his mind Morgan was planning to confront Jessie Grey on why she was targeting Emily._

_**End of Flashback: Present time, FBI Gym…**_

Morgan had just finished running five miles on the treadmill, when he spotted Grey finishing at the chin up bars and making her way to the bench press.

'_Now or never_' he thought to himself, as he made his way to her.

Jessie was halfway through her first set, when she saw the silhouette of someone standing over her; she realized that it was Morgan.

"Hey Morgan" Grey said as took a break from finishing her first set.

"Hey Jess… We need to talk"

"About what?"

"Not what, but who" she had an idea were this was going.

"Morgan, this has nothing to do with you"

"It does, actually. I saw the two of you arguing, on the security feed, last month in your office" the slightly older agent answered.

"It's not your business, so butt out!" Grey said more sternly.

"Let's box it out" Derek challenged.

"What are you 12?" the younger agent told him, as she walked away from him.

Emily had walked in and saw Morgan and Jessie were having a heated conversation and went to check on them. Prentiss saw Jess walk away, when Morgan roughly grabbed Grey's shoulder.

The moment Derek laid his hand on her shoulder; Jessie had a flashback to being kidnapped by a terrorist cell group.

_**Flashback: Unknown Underground Location, in the Desert…**_

_A man grabbed and yanked Sgt. Grey backwards, landing on the cold sandy ground._

"_I'll make you talk" he told her, with an evil grin on his face, as he heated a soon extremely hot piece of metal._

_**End of Flashback: Present time, BAU Gym…**_

"Don't touch me!" Jessie snapped, automatically turning towards Derek and punched him in the face, but being the self-defense teacher at Quantico, Morgan was able to land a quick hit on her nose. Luckily her nose wasn't broken, but it was bleeding.

"Jessie are you okay?" Prentiss immediately asked, after placing a clean towel to Grey's nose.

"Why are you asking her? She _attacked_ me!" Morgan said as he rubbed his now sore jaw.

"You yanked her backwards, Morgan! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Emily said angrily.

"I'm getting out of here" Jessie said, as she stood and walked out of the gym and the staring crowd of agents.

"I know about your argument last month and I confronted her" Derek explained.

"… I can't believe you. Why cant you mind your own business?" the brunette asked, with disappointment in her voice, "What happened all those years ago with agent Grey is personal and she has the right to hate me. So back off" with that she left and went after the younger brunette.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After quickly changing back in her normal work clothes, the spiky haired agent grabbed a small box of first Aid and put some torn cotton balls in her nostrils.

"Jess, are you okay?" a worried Emily asked.

"I'll be fine… I've had worse" Grey answered calmly, after seeing the concern on her face and let go off her anger.

"Let me take a look" the long hair brunette offered as she approached her injured colleague, making the younger agent turn to her, "Doesn't look like your nose is broken… again" Emily smirked, when she saw the small smile Jessie gave at the "_again_" comment.

"Ha ha," Grey sarcastically laughed, "Smartass"

Prentiss' right hand cupped the side of Jessie's face, their brown eyes locked and staring at one another. The injured Sergeant lightly leaned into Emily's gentle touch; two of her fingers grabbed hold of Prentiss' belt loop and slowly pulled her closer, their lips only millimeters apart. Emily quickly closed the gap and finally met the lips of the person she had missed so much.

As they pulled back for air, JJ walked in the women's' locker room, making them jump apart.

"We have an urgent ca—what happened?" JJ asked.

"Accident" Jessie said, "Got carried away"

"Ouch… We need everyone in the conference room in ten, alright?"

"Sure" both brunettes answered in unison, as the blonde agent walked back out and to the conference room to get ready to present the case to the team.

Emily quickly changed, but never took her eyes off of Jessie, who was deep in thought.

"Jess—"

"We have a case" she cut her off, with a cold voice. She was avoiding eye contact.

"Please don't do this… You know why I had to right, back then?"

"Doesn't change the fact that you used the most personal secrets as ammo…" Grey tried to walk away but was pushed against the nearest wall by Prentiss.

"I understand that, but what just happened before JJ came in… what do you call that, huh?" the long hair brunette agent asked.

"We got carried away, that's all"

"Bullshit!" Emily finally snapped, "I've seen you get carried away and that wasn't even remotely close to how you get carried away" this caused Grey to blush, knowing what she meant. The slightly older female agent kissed Jessie again, only this one was slower and was full of emotions.

Grey first thought was to pull away, but the moment she tasted something wet and salty, the military sergeant couldn't fight back her own emotions anymore. So she returned, deepened and dominated the kiss, while gently caressing Emily's face and back before pulling the woman she still deeply loved tightly against her. Soon her own tears were escaping her eyes and going down her face.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Meanwhile in Penelope's lair, the TA had just finished downloading the new case onto the team's tablet, also printing out Reid's case file, when JJ walked in.

"You have an extra 10 minutes Garcia, Hotch is talking to Morgan about what happened in the gym" The blonde field agent told her Tech goddess friend.

"Did he do something Naughty and not tell me?" Garcia joked, but when she saw the small smile on her BFF's face, she knew that it was serious, "What happened?"

"Morgan yanked Jessie backwards so hard and fast that I'm surprised she doesn't have a dislocated shoulder right now" JJ answered.

"There has to be a mistake, my hunk of chocolate would never hurt a fellow agent, especially a woman"

"From what the security cameras in the gym picked up, she told him that it wasn't his business, that's the only thing you can hear. Anyways, they've deactivated the cameras in the gym and locker rooms until Jessie decides whether to press charges or not."

"… I'll have a talk with my hunk of burnin' love and spank him in a way he won't enjoy!"

"… suuure. Have fun with that Pen" JJ said with a not surprised face and smile towards her friend, "Can you hack in the women's locker room? Jessie and Em aren't here yet and we have to get briefed before we leave"

"On it, sugar bear!" the overly joyful Techy said, as she typed away and hacked into the right camera, "And here weee… Whoa!" Garcia said out loud and was now gawking at the scene playing on her computer screen.

"No… way" was all Agent Jareau could say.

In the security camera feed, playing on Garcia's computer screen, were two fully (work) dressed Emily and Jessie, who were kissing and holding one another really close.

"_We need to talk Jess_" Emily said, after breaking the kiss.

"_I know… Emily I'm still deeply in love with you. But a relationship is also built on trust… and I don't know if I can ever trust you after what happened_" the slightly younger agent said, as she slowly pulled away from the brunette she loved and cherished with a loving yet still hurt look in her eyes.

"_I did what __**I**__ had to do to keep you alive! You would have done the same fucking thing! SO stop this BS!"_

"_You weren't the one who was backstabbed by the love of your life, oh wait that's because you were the stabber!"_

"_Maybe you were that night in your room… you're too fucked up to be loved… because I've never regretted being with you until now. You have no idea what happened after I left Interpol… and you never will. I'm going upstairs Agent __**Grey**__" _a teary Emily fled the women's locker room.

Jessie had no idea what happened to Emily years ago, after Doyle had escaped. She had no idea that Prentiss had been taken, beaten, stabbed and the Doyle had burnt his clover mark onto her skin.

Grey pushed that to the back of her mind and tried to collect herself before grabbing the rest of her stuff. The issue wasn't that Jessie didn't want to be with Emily, it was the fact that it was better for Emily to find and be with someone that was better than her. In her mind, Prentiss was better of without a too damaged good like her.

Even when she worked on Katie Cole's team, Grey was still struggling and fighting her PTSD, since her meds weren't working, she had given up and went off her medication, and had lately started feeling a repeat of what had happened years ago was approaching; she was going to make sure that she wasn't going to burden and ruin Emily's life for a nobody like her. It was better this way, in her mind. Then again, she's still at war with that same mind and could feel the darkness destroying her all over again, it was just a matter of time.

Jessie snapped out of her thoughts and left the locker room.

This left two speechless women BAU blonde women. JJ was the first to snap out of it and immediately shook Garcia out of shock.

"Erase that, now"

"… Right! On it, Baby cakes!" After a minute or so of magic typing, Garcia was able to make the original footage disappear and replaced it with the footage of a very empty locker room.

Just as Garcia had logged out of the FBI system, Aaron Hotchner walked in, "Everyone in the conference room now. Is everything ready Garcia?"

"Yes, my liege! Even Dr. Reid's pain in the butt case file is ready" The tech smiled at her supervisor, while JJ held back her own laughter. The blonde's laughter was mainly due to shock. The fact that not only their supervisor but their friend had almost caught them as well, which would have made matters a bit… awkward.

"Perfect, let me just deal with Morgan and Grey and then we'll focus on this case", their fearless leader said, before quickly walking out of the TA's lair and was now making his way to his office.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

In Hotch's office, Morgan was pacing non-stop, when Aaron and Grey walked in the room.

"Because of the footage we have, I need to know what happened. Morgan told me his side of the story, now I need your side" the team leader sternly ordered.

"Let me guess, Morgan said that it was his fault at how I told him that it wasn't his business right?" she received a nod from Hotch, "Well he thinks he did something wrong when he didn't" Jessie told her superior, "What happened was that I wanted to show Morgan a move, but before I could tell him which shoulder to pull me back, he grabbed a shoulder that had a really bad injury and my reflex kicked in. I swung at him and his reflexed kicked in and he swung back at me. We hit each other, because I didn't tell him about my left shoulder. It's my entire fault Sir. Not Morgan's"

Grey's statement left Hotch utterly confused, and from the stare Morgan was giving the female agent he was just as confused.

"Agent Morgan, is what Agent Grey just told me what really happened? And that you felt really guilty for what happened, so you decided to take responsibility?"

"… Yes, Hotch" Derek nodded, but he still gave a confused look to Jessie.

"Then, this was nothing but a one time thing that will never happen again… am I clear?" Aaron asked sternly.

"Understood Sir" Grey quickly answered back.

"Yes, Hotch" Morgan said.

"Alright, we have a very important case to get briefed on and then we're leaving. Let' go"


End file.
